Balance of Gaia
by Myrddin Ignis Magus
Summary: In a world threatened by war, the dark fails & many secrets come to the light. The balance is tipped too far one side, & awakens an ancient evil. New dark enemies present themselves as gods. The light & dark must stand together to face a great challenge that could destroy all they have ever known, & realise that dark is not evil, & light is not good, just 2 sides of the same coin!
1. Alone Plus 2

**Balance in the Power of Gaia**

**Chapter I**

**Alone Plus 2**

It was one of those rare, but boring days, that today, Harry James Potter, the reluctant forth occupant of Number 4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey, England was left alone outside in the green lush grass of the back garden undisturbed. He lay on his back on the neatly cut grass, (that his jerky relations forced him to cut while calling him useless while he did it without complaint; it's better than being around the lazy tossers), watching the fluffy white clouds drift by.

He knew he would not be left alone to peace and quiet for long, like Arnold Schwarzenegger, and they'll be back. It is 'their' favourite pastime getting on Harry's nerves and treating him like crap. He has to wonder what would happen if he ever reported them to the police or something. Though, he's already decided not to bother. He's sure the old man will spring them straight away so they won't have learnt their lesson, and he doubts the old man will think they deserve it.

Wondering at the sanity of that old head teacher will drive him crazy if he is not careful. Sure, he knows that the old man is not bad, or evil, just stupid when it comes to believing in the best of people, even when given no sign of this… best. The old man has to open his eyes sometime and take off his rose tinted specs. Then to top things off, no matter what the children prove, they are just that, ignorant 'children' who do not know what is best for themselves. Somebody needs to get him a dictionary so he can see the picture of himself standing next to the words ignorant, arrogant, and naive.

The piercing sun lit up the brilliant blue morning sky. Harry cannot remember the last time he saw such a clear blue sky with drops and wisps of fluffy white clouds making shapes in the light inky void. It was a day he considered lazy. It just had that slow and calm feeling to it, like something in the scent in the air, just how you can somehow smell Christmas, not that he cared about Christmas until he went away to school where people actually like him, and he finally gets to enjoy that holiday, the celebrating, and the food, and others things too.

He lay, content, his brilliant emerald green eyes catching the light in such a way that makes them seem to glow. He lay back with his fingers locked behind his head, thread slightly through his ruffled raven black hair. This summer had been nice enough that he actually has a slight tan to his usually pale skin. He is only wearing some cream coloured cargo shorts and a white tee shirt, with white running shoes. His body is slender, mainly because he is not fed well while here, but he still has nicely defined muscles.

Harry had been sneaky this year to get some new muggle clothes that actually fit as his 'relatives' had just dumped him with his huge, fat cousins' hand-me-down clothes that never fit as they're all so huge. He had gotten some muggle money sent to him while still at Hogwarts from the goblin bank Gringotts. He asked for it while there so he could use a school own as he has a sneaky suspicion Dumbledore is always intercepting his own, and does not want him to feel too comfortable in the muggle world. He had even bought some food, but it is hard to get out without being followed by the invisible and somehow turning back before reaching the local mini-market.

It does not make sense why Dumbledore's hidden minions would pull that crap, but if they do it again he is going to start firing on them, and dam the consequences. It has been annoying the crap out of him, and he just wants to hex the person or persons responsible. They're not even very good 'spies', well the few he's detected aren't at any rate, he wouldn't know about any he had not picked up on, if there were any, which he doesn't think there are. The old man would not waste time and energy sending useful minions just to spy on a teenager.

He sighed as he looked down at himself. He is only about five foot eight, nearing nine, but he supposes he has a little more growing to do at only fifteen, well, fifteen tomorrow. At least he has it all where it counts and he is not exactly short. He sighed again, stretching some kinks out of his muscles.

Harry hated it here, not because of the muggles; he does not hate muggles; he just hates his family who just so happen to be muggles. If anything, he likes muggles more than he likes sorcerers: sorcerers; his people of magic, hidden from the world of non-magic, 'normal' people, but what is normal but another person's abnormal.

He is a wizard, which is why his 'relatives' hate him. Petty jealousy disguised as fear and hate. They call him as freak, but really, from what he knows of magic, it is everywhere, all over the world and a critical part of nature and the world they live, and even muggles have magic in their blood, just not enough to control. He had actually heard of Shaolin or something using those tiny bits of magic to manipulate outside magiks.

His life thus far has not been rainbow and peaches as anyone could see just looking at his 'home', if they opened their eyes from the bull-crap they want to believe. The Dursley's are the worse kind of humans, even if the adults of his people, who are supposed to protect him do not see the truth. He seriously has to wonder about some of them, and he thought Sirius (his godfather) was childish, at least that is all in fun, not in any kind of naive faith.

Thinking of his godfather, if only he was not a hunted 'criminal' he would be able to leave this cesspool of moronic losers. It would be nice to get a break from it all, for good, really. Its worse that he cannot fight back against these people. First, if he tried fighting without magic he would probably be beaten to a pulp by his giant uncle and cousin using their tons of weight in their 'riotous' rage, (which will make them forget about magic for that moment). If he uses magic, he will likely be accused of muggle-hate, and illegal use of magic, no matter the truth, or contradicting evidence.

He sighed as he looked to the clouds, thinking of things like this was painful emotionally, but at lazy times like this he couldn't help himself. He was not wearing his glasses as he normally would for one strange fact. They were not working well for him, being reading glasses bought from a cheap shop for about a pound. He decided he would go to a muggle place to get his eyes properly tested, but he never got that far so when he realised some hidden force stopped him he just crumpled his glasses and tossed them in the trash.

Harry was furious to find them fixed the next morning and on his dresser, so he waited and purposefully threw them into the garbage truck that morning, making sure his stalkers saw. It just seemed to be a miracle of magic or whatever that over the past few weeks, his vision has been clearing. He's certain, soon he won't need them full-stop, which made him wonder whether he ever needed them to begin with, and confusing himself, thinking and not recalling when he first realised he could not see like the other kids.

Tomorrow is the thirty first of July, Harry's birthday, and he could not feel more depressed about another birthday stuck in this purgatory with these wasters of humanity. None of his friends seem to have ever thought much about him on his birthday, short of a gift and them telling him, quite condescendingly that they're 'sorry' he has to stay with the Dursleys' a little longer, or whatever, but Dumbledore, the Great and Powerful commands it, so it be done!

He had sent a few letters to Professor Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster of Hogwarts School, asking whether he could leave Privet Drive and go to his friend's house, The Burrow. Alas, (as the old jerk would say), he had said that under the certain circumstances that it would be unwise to leave the protection of Number 4 Privet Drive. Though, what protection that could be, Harry doesn't know, the old man keeps changing the subject all the time the slippery little closet Slytherin!

He had no clue what these so-called protections might be, because they most certainly do not work against the Dursley family. In fact, Harry had often wondered whether these protections are just the imaginings of the old headmaster's senility. But what can he do, he is only fifteen tomorrow, and is far from powerful enough to go against Dumbledore's orders, yet at least, give him time he can be quite resourceful, or at least something awesome will fall in his lap nicely, preferably cute and female… and human, mage, muggle, he doesn't care.

Though, thinking of that the word muggle, really…? He had never liked using that word; it was too close to mug, which is slang for simpleminded person who is easily swayed. If anything, the real muggles are the Death Eaters and members of whatever gang Dumbledore doubtlessly has. He sighed, if it were not for Dumbledore and the resurrection thing, he might be feeling a little better, just a little.

The 'dark' 'lord' Voldemort was the most feared Dark Sorcerer for over two hundred years. He was somewhat not quite dead, but almost. He had captured Harry just a few months ago, and with the assistance of his cowardly servant, he used Harry's blood to help some pathetic ritual, so he can get his body back, and he did. Harry asked Dumbledore about this, and what it means, but Dumbledore in all his 'greatness' didn't care what Harry wanted to know and brushed it off with, 'don't let it worry you m'boy, you just have a wonderful childhood, blah, blah, blah'. It makes Harry sick that Dumbledore would say such crap when he lost his childhood when the old man himself dumped him at fifteen months on the Dursley's doorstep, and they would never allow him a happy childhood. He has grown up far more than any child in a time of peace should have too.

Voldemort was more chatty about it than Dumbledore, and he's the enemy, but then the bad guys do like to hear themselves talk about how great they are and how smart their plans were, until Harry's fouled them, then they clam up for rage. He seems to believe that Harry's blood will make him stronger than if he were to use any other enemies. However, like all good schoolboy heroes, Harry escaped the megalomaniac psychopath and his nut job minions.

That whole Tri-wizard tournament thing was bad mojo from the moment Dumbledore told the whole school about it, and the way Harry was forced to compete, though he at least saw it coming. It seemed suspicious that after been gone from the school for so long that when Harry is at the school, the Boy-Who-Lived, survivor of the Killing Curse, and 'defeater' of Voldemort the tournament is brought back. It all seemed fishy to him, especially after the previous year's messes.

He's still certain that if Dumbledore cared to, he could have overridden the minister and gotten Sirius a fair and just trial. However, thinking of that, then Harry would leave the Dursleys, and if he finds out that is the real reason he wasn't helping, he'll squash him.

It had taken Harry a year to realise the dangerous truth, but come on, giving Hermione that timeturner? Shouldn't there be LAWS against giving thirteen-year-old schoolgirls time machines, not to mention temporal and magical lore. Then the fact, they gave it to her so she could do needless extra classes that she could have studied after she graduates.

Harry once again wonders about these people, and their competency. He just hopes Hermione isn't too far gone, or she'll cry or something if she notices herself getting stupid enough to not know simple muggle words like telephone. It drives him crazy that he is quite capable of remembering some simple things like quidditch, and whatever, but they're too stupid to get things like football. Then, Ron, his best mate, laughs and calls it mad that muggle photos don't move when muggles can record hours, with audio, in HD.

Then thinking of something he heard Ron say about some wizard claiming to have flown a broom to the moon. Harry rolled his eyes, feeling amused at the thought of how stupid you would have to be to believe that. No broom could fly that high for one, then the higher you go without breathing apparatus, the more likely you are to starve of oxygen and pass out, plummeting to your doom, not to mention the explosive hot atmosphere, and the problem with no air in space. Then he knows enough about brooms to know that if you were to use gravity manipulating charms on a flying broom it won't obey you, so who knows what it would try in zero g's. he doubts Ron would believe that the muggles have sent ships to Mars and further, even with proof, that's how far gone he is.

Anyway, after shaking off those disturbing images from some standard science he learnt in Junior School, his mind drifted back to that tournament. All things considered, the underwater task, and the dragon one weren't so bad. It was the maze, where he drew with the real Hogwarts Champion of the tournament, so both being idiots chose to draw the competition. The cup in the centre of the maze was a portkey, so Cedric Diggory got the Killing Curse to his chest for his troubles, and that was the end of him, they only wanted Harry alive.

Harry had been having nightmares about the events, waking in a cold sweat, but they lessoned since being away from Hogwarts Castle. He had blamed himself for Cedric's death at first, but realised soon that he shouldn't, and moping and being some retarded emo-kid isn't his style. Instead, he figured he can just honour Cedric by someday, beating the shit out of a Death Eater, humiliating them, then taking a piss on them before sending them to Cedric, the other side, goddess, allow.

He hadn't exactly sworn an oaf to actually do it, but why not. He is passed caring about what people think of his moral character. Why shouldn't he be allowed to beat the shit out of Death Eaters like that? He'll just have to choose, which Death Eater would be the biggest sissy if he caught. He thought about the traitor, Pettigrew, but that made him shudder, Pettigrew obviously gets off on that sort of thing or he wouldn't have crawled into Voldemort's pants.

"Hmm… maybe I'll skip the peeing on them part," he muttered lazily to himself as he sat up, his eyes flickering to the garden gate as he swore it had just opened and closed, and looking, the bolt is now open. He just stared hard, he could sense them when he concentrated, and looking hard enough it was like he could almost see them, or maybe he was imagining what they look like, or their shape from his sense of them.

He knows that magical people seem to have a heightened sixth sense, and also knows from it things like magical sight and - well he can only think of that - are derived from that heightened sense. Therefore, maybe he's just been so bored and lonely here all alone that he has started developing skills in sensing invisible jerks who won't leave him the hell alone.

His eyes wouldn't leave the hidden figure, and she, if he were right, had paused, hardly breathing, and with some more effort that made his sweaty brow crease he could hear, or feel, or whatever, the erratic and fast paced heartbeat.

Harry jumped up to his feet sharply when he realised there was another, just behind the first, her breathing a bit deeper as she stood stock still, no doubt able to see him looking at her friend. He doubts she realised that he had noticed her too. Now really paying attention, one of them was a familiar stalker, the other was new, but he couldn't quite tell them apart since they're so close to each other.

He couldn't help but smile a little, curious, but his smile just made them more nervous, which, ironically was making them easier to sense. His aunt, uncle, and cousin won't be back until around one PM to set up for this barbeque party they're having, which is why Harry is locked out of the house, as they don't want him touching stuff, not that he would want too.

Laughing a little made them shift and he grinned, full-fledge as he spoke. "Fee-fi-fo-fum, I smell the blood of two Wiccan!" he said causing them to both intake breath as he stepped closer having the time of his life. He wondered what Dumbledore's orders are, but he bets it's not to interact with him for whatever reason. "Call the law, or have my bed, for one I know, they'll reveal themselves!" he said, snickering as they were shifting more under their cloaks and he heard one stifle a laugh while near feeling the reproach and fear of the other.

However, as expected, neither of them removed their invisibility cloaks. "Come on, for a last minute rhyme, and play on Jack and the Beanstalk, I thought it was pretty good. So are you going to come out or am I going to have to call the Department for Magical Law Enforcement because if you hadn't realised, you are trespassing, and stalking, both of which are crimes if you weren't aware, though with these governing morons I wouldn't be surprised if you weren't aware! Oh, and you," he said pointing to the one behind. "Don't try to sneak away; it's not very becoming of a young lady now is it?"

He heard her sigh as she stopped. "OK, OK, cover blown, but we're here to protect you, well, from Death Eaters!" she said as she pulled off her cloak to reveal a beautiful, slender young woman with short ruffled bubble-gum pink hair and green eyes. "Dumbledore says we're not supposed to make contact, Hestia here's a friend from when we went to Hogwarts, she's new to this and…well, wanted to see you," she said, her cheeks stained pink slightly.

Her friend, 'Hestia' pulled her cloak off next; she was just as stunning as Pinkie, but with long, silky flowing brunette hair to her lower shoulder blades and onyx eyes that looked straight through his eyes, her cheeks stained pink as she nodded her head in greeting.

"Well, this is Hestia Jones, and I'm Tonks," she continued now her friend has revealed herself. "I'm an Auror… well, still in the on the job training part, and Hestia is studying to be a medi-witch."

"Now you're both stalking celebrities, who next, Will Smith?" he asked, getting blank looks, though they both did seem a little annoyed with his accusation.

"We're just here to watch you…" Hestia started, her voice playful to the begging but trailing off as she realised that sounded like she was stalking him. "I mean, it's all on Dumbledore's authority that we… umm… make sure that you don't get kidnapped, and you're safe!"

"How old are you both?" he asked them, startling them with his change.

"Twenty-one," Tonks answered, looking at Hestia, she nodded in agreement, confused.

"So, two twenty-one year old girls, who can't even hide from me," he said slowly as if they were younger than he was. "Think that their five years over me can protect me from the forces of darkness and evil the likes of Voldemort?" he asked and they both flinched and whimpered at the name like most everyone he know. He rolled his eyes, amused. "Wow, that just proves my point, because do you know what would happen if Death Eaters and Voldemort turned up here. I would be coming to rescue and protect you because your panties would be soaked through with pee and you would be crying within the first two seconds.

"You're not here to protect me, you're here to spy on me," he continued, shrugging as he realised that the more he thinks outside the confines of the box the magical people usually sit in the more it comes together. "I think you're both really here to spy on me because if Dumbledore were that worried about me he wouldn't have me here in the first place now would he?"

They just stared at him with open mouths, flapping while he continued. "If you want to consider yourselves my bodyguards, or even my equals when it comes to fighting dick-weeds like them, say his name with flawless nonchalant. Only then can you truly begin to grasp what standing between the Death Eaters and me entails," he finished, shrugging, actually marvelling at his own insight and wisdom, maybe he's grown up a little, after all, he really doesn't want to become an emo-kid, that would suck.

"So, we're just spies," Tonks said, surprised. "Well, it's no wonder at Order meetings that we're drilled for so much information about what you do."

"And do you think I'm too stupid to know you also have orders to stop me shopping, not that I mind sneaking around, but seriously!" he reprimanded, and Tonks at least had the decency to look ashamed, Hestia had only just started today so had no reason too.

He rolled his eyes as he stretched his muscles, getting the kinks out from where he lay before, nonchalant while they watched him, wetting their lips with little pink tongues. "Well, whatever girls, do what you like, obey everything the old man demands or whatever, but I'm going to warn you now… raise your twigs to me again, and that goes for all you nosy bastards. You'll wish you just hung out like normal people instead, who don't follow Dumbledore around like Death eaters follow Voldemort!" he said, amused as they flinched and gulped, though he looked amused, his eyes told them he was being serious. "Anyway, two… oh what's the word… babes like you are better seen in all your splendour."

He smiled, winking as he turned from them to hide his own deep blush as his bravery could not go further right now. He quickly made it out of the gate while both girls looked to each other, embarrassed, and feeling odd about how Harry compared them for Dumbledore's Death Eaters, and worse that they could see exactly what he meant.

"You didn't quite tell me he's that cute," Hestia said after a few moments, once she was sure he was out of hearing range. "Or that open, but then well… I don't know. It isn't like you really interacted with him while watching."

"I told you plenty how hot he is," Tonks retorted, glare pouting. "You've seen his pictures in the paper, that's why we're here, but you should have just believed me. He's got a great body too, and gorgeous eyes, I didn't know he could be upfront like that, and wow, he could practically 'see' us under the invisibility cloaks! I've only seen Dumbledore doing that before."

"I guess that is pretty cool," Hestia said thoughtfully. "So, you going to try getting in his pants first or should I?"

"Of course… my first time with The Harry Potter, but, two bods will be harder to resist than one?" she suggested, eyebrows raised, smirking.

Hestia let a grin slip onto her lips. "I guess that does make sense, plus we've seen each other naked before, so that won't be too embarrassing," she said while Tonks grinned at her. "We agreed to do this, but I think we should hurry before he gets away, we have to play this right!" she said, not bothering with their cloaks as they stuffed them away and charged after Harry.

_**to be continued…**_


	2. Succubus

**Balance in the Power of Gaia**

**Chapter II**

**Succubus**

The two beautiful older girls had trapped Harry.

He hadn't managed to get far enough away… well he thought he had. He had entered some kind of industrial area with factories and the likes as soon as he realised they were chasing after him to hide.

However, it only dawned on him that it's Sunday so the place was deserted so he couldn't hide in amongst the workers, and wondered briefly why he was trying to hide from the hot pieces of tail, or why he was using such corny slang. He knows now that no one can save him from himself, let-alone the girls.

He couldn't place his finger on it… yet, (yes that was an innuendo). Something was right with this situation, sure he had been groped, flashed, and a few other cool things by weirdo fan-girls, but this was different. He knows his life can't be going this well while at the Dursleys that two hot older babes want to 'play' with him can it?

Something crazy seemed to be afoot here. The girls were just acting too star-struck for his liking; even his fan-girls knew when to play and when to back down. This did not seem to suit them like some of the pervy girls back at school. Though, thinking about that, he likes those odd girls from school, it brightens his bad mood most days, and then he remembered being on plenty of the girls 'I dare you to do this… Harry Potter' lists.

Though, the list Harry would love to see is THE list. The list of the most desired boys in school to see where he places. He may pretend he doesn't care about what people think of him, but like any red blooded male, when it comes to girls, of course he cares.

He panted, thinking that the girls would have grown up more as they pinned him up against a wall, pushing their hot bodies flush to his, first Tonks stealing a lingering kiss and then Hestia right after. He couldn't help himself as he looked into their eyes his heart beating fast, and painfully in his chest telling him to stop trying to resist, but resist what?

Looking into their eyes after they pulled back from nibbling on his ears each, Hestia went in for another kiss when he stopped her in shock. She looked at him looking hurt and confused; he almost gave in and kissed her again. However, he managed to resist as he saw the light pink ring surrounding her eyes.

Harry looked to Tonks, just as surprised to see it in her eyes too and managed to squeeze away from them, but they kept coming. "Snap out of it, we're under a spell!" he said which caused them to pause, frowning. "It's a love spell or something. I remember my friend ranting on about them after a boring class or something and they have a noticeable characteristic of a pink ring around the eyes."

"But love spells wouldn't work if we didn't like you," Tonks said smilingly. "If we didn't fancy you, or want to touch you, or you to touch us, even the most powerful love spells couldn't change our minds, even cast by Dumbledore! It would take a very complicated potion for that," she said reasonably, as she managed to wrap her arms around him again, looking at the pink rings circling his beautiful green eyes. "It looks hot around your eyes, though, so cute, and sexy," she said while Hestia was nodding in agreement, wrapping her arms around them both; it was near impossible to think straight as this was turning him on more than he ever thought possible.

"W-we have to f-find out who did this-," Harry muttered, moaning as they both took a side each, nibbling at his neck, grabbing at his ass. "W-when the spell wears off we'll all be pretty pissed… well both of you will be much more pissed than me."

"But we'll both be so well satisfied!" Hestia purred in his ear, pulling back, she sent a shiver through his spine as she grabbed his inflating crouch; her eyes went wider with a grin stretching her lips. "Oh yes, very well satisfied indeed," she added, taking his lips, her tongue in his mouth, his reaching hers, battling for dominance as he was losing the battle, his libido winning out to his common sense and will power, and nobody could blame him.

However, just as Tonks had started her turn on his lips, his hands squeezing their butts, reaching round, groping their breasts through their clothes with Hestia's hand down his trousers and boxers, rubbing his bulging, hard rod that he started as he noticed how cold it had gotten, except for certain 'areas'.

The cold was penetrating to the bone and he could hear some whimpering, and fear in his head as if far away, begging. He pulled back from the make out groping session, eyes flicking all over. The girls had pulled back too. Hestia removing her hand from his trousers where they still bulged out, looking around and up the three drew their wands.

Harry grimaced and shook his head clear to rid it of the deathly screams and begging, many things he would rather not relive rampaging through his brain. "Dementors!" he muttered while they didn't need to nod in agreement they did anyway. "There," he said as several came flying down from the darkening sky bringing a chill with them.

"Expecto Patronum!" Tonks yelled out waving her wand in a pattern and in a great whoosh of silver light blasted out in corporeal shape.

"Is that a panda?" Harry couldn't help but ask as the panda patronus charm batted away dementors but it was just too small by its self when Hestia's patronus blast out some kind dolphin, but he sighed as they could only hold the dementors back, and Harry grimaced as more started pouring in, he raised his wand pointing straight up.

"Harry, you'll get into trouble!" Tonks warned him, concerned as the dementors started pushing forward.

He shrugged with a sigh. "Don't I always?" he asked in slight amusement. "I think my new happy thought could make me fly like Peter Pan," he laughed as he flicked his wand. "Expecto Patronum!" he roared out and the girls patronus went out as they had to shield their eyes as the silver light from Harry's wand burst out like a pulsing dome of unrelenting power and exploded out in a blazing mushroom shaped cloud capturing all of the near dementors and engulfing the whole area.

It was a beautiful sight and made him wonder whether he should have been comparing the possibility of doing 'it' for the first time with the girls with a nuclear explosion. It wasn't anywhere near a real nukes yield, tiny in comparison, but it was doing its job. This left him to ponder on the possibilities that using different happy emotions, thinking of different happy things, created different effects while using the patronus.

He had only wanted to shoot his patronus into the air to hopefully protect them to give him time to think up an exit strategy, but he supposes this works too. The silver light died down after a few more moments to show Hestia and Tonks staring at him in awe before they turned away at the screechy whales of despair.

They looked up, surprised that only around twenty dementors remained and might have thought the others had fled if not for the raggedy black smog like cloth drifting down and fading away, or the white lights that reflected beautiful colours like an aurora drifting up, fading the higher it went.

The other dementors circled them for a cool few minutes while they watched, cautious while the dark clouds over the sky started dispersing, light shining through the dementors chose to leave, shooting away as fast as they came.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Hestia asked. Her eyes even more intense with lust. "You just destroyed all of those dementors with an odd patronus form, and it was so beautiful, just like you," she said, back to his non-resistant lips.

He kissed back, arms wrapping around, hands on butt, Tonks with them within seconds, guiding one hand to his chest when they started apart at the sound of an impatient throat clearing.

They span round to see a slender woman in her late forties dressed in some beige robes with a badge on her chest and silvering red hair. "When I heard that one of my aurors while off-duty had been spotted in the vicinity of Harry Potter's home I had to discover the reason for myself," the woman said while Tonks quickly moved from Harry, paling and looking worried. "Then I see you doing… this… and when I went to intervene and assist with the dementors, of which why they attacked will be questioned, Mr. Potter had to fend them off for you!"

"Madam Bones, you have to err… listen… I … umm… err," Tonks stuttered out worried and unable to answer.

"Yes, ordered here by Dumbledore to spy on Mr. Potter," she said moving closer, looking them in the eyes, frowning in annoyance. "But somebody else had other plans, and I doubt it was anyone under the old man, and if it was it would be his orders, but that isn't his style. Whoever did this has to be quite powerful or you should have seen through it, but again, only Mr. Potter, though only briefly saw through it."

She looked down at her feet, depressed. "I'm sorry," she said as the bright sun was finally beating down on them again. "So… you know how to undo the spell, right?" she asked, hopefully.

Madam Bones sighed, rolling her blue eyes. "If you had paid attention during school you would know that you can't undo it with a simple spell. You either have to go with the flow or ignore it until it wears off in a few days."

"I'm all for going with the flow…-!" Hestia said but trailed off at the heated glare she received, and Harry tried to keep out of it, but honestly, going with the flow seemed like the right sort of thing to do.

She then sighed. "Are you both that hard up for a good selection of men that you're OK with wanting to seduce an innocent fifteen year old boy…?" she asked them only to trail off at the end as she thought about all of the good ones. "OK, I get it now; all the good guys are… well Ministry stooges, Death Eaters, or Dumbledore goons!"

Harry couldn't help but laugh, which got a half-hearted glare. "Sorry," he said in defence. "I just pictured Dumbledore in a blue pinstripe suit with blue fedora while holding …" he trailed to a stop as he realised they didn't know what he was talking about. "I pictured Dumbledore as a muggle gangster from the nineteen fifties," he rectified while they nodded, not really understanding too much.

"So what do we do then if we can't… you know?" Hestia said, inching closer to Harry with the look of a wild animal.

"And what about my underage magic?" Harry asked, concerned. "I've already had a warning because those morons don't seem to care whose magic they detect. I bet I'm going to get a letter accusing me for every piece of magic done around here. The last time it wasn't even human magic, but a House-Elf, which makes me wonder why you and everyone don't ward against them?"

"Magical lore forbids them from hurting humans," she replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, but what about spying?" he asked, startling her. "Taking pictures dressed or otherwise, and then stealing, placing items that they don't know will hurt, placing spells that aren't considered dangerous by their standards, or many other scenarios? Though, thinking on that, wizards are too stupid to think their worthless elves have any other use besides making dinner and cleaning up."

"There are wards against malicious intent tied into the main ward grids of homes," she replied, cautious now. "Since the elf has no malicious intent itself it would be able to get in if it were free, but while tied to a master, it would be the master's intent taken into consideration. But don't worry about the ministry and don't hand over anything to any wizard or which that you don't know, and even then don't, especially not your wand. I loath to believe 'his' return, but I will not ignore the signs.

"Then Fudge keeps on going about Dumbledore wanting his job. As if, the crazy old man couldn't have just taken it at the last elections. The minister has started sprouting some crazy garbage so watch yourselves. Then not forgetting Dumbledore, and though I think he means well, he keeps those who could help him, offer their opinions, in the dark. He thinks everyone else is too stupid to be any help to him and whatever crazy plans he might have."

"O-K," Harry said thoughtfully. "We'll keep that in mind, but we should get going or something, right. I mean, the muggles could see my patronus even if they couldn't see the dementors?"

"You're right," she answered, concerned she hadn't thought of that first. If she's not careful he'll have her job. "Mr. Potter, you go home, and Miss. Tonks and Miss. Jones will come with me so I can keep my eye on them until you're all clean, maybe take some scans. It might shed some light on who could have jinxed you. Just ignore any mail from the Improper use of Magic Department and I'll have it all cleared up in a few," she said, near dragging the two young woman with her as they were wholly reluctant to leave Harry and not get laid, or something like that.

Harry sighed sadly; as they parted company, shaking his head and trying not to think of how great, losing his virginity would have been with two hot older women. Though, at least the dementor attack was like a cold shower. He tried not to think about them as he went the other direction, back home, bored, hungry, and a mind full of hotties.

Shaking his mind clear his eyes flicked around as he picked up something odd. He was being followed again, but not by any cute girls this time, well kind of. "Oh shit!" he muttered as he dodged and rolled as he hit the floor as the blue little creatures attacked in a swarm. "Cornish Pixies, honestly, someone's attack-augh…-," he cried out as he pushed himself up to his feet narrowly avoiding the swarm splitting to attack him.

He back peddled, wide-eyed as two little pixies in grass dresses wiggled their butts in his fact, giggling. He gulped as he looked them all over and realised they didn't seem to be on a mission to kill him, but he might have rather they were. He shivered as he felt one on his face, she was snuggling up to him before another pulled her away and tried to take her place before she realised he was running away with one thing on his mind, to kill the bastard that thought this was funny!

It was easy to see how they would be so susceptible. Though they're capable of reason and intelligent thought (nowhere near most human levels) they're still instinct bound. He also knows that this type of magic is illegal for a reason, and considered dark, or close too.

He just had to remember what Hermione said, something about the magic only working to push girls, but had to be used on a boy too, to create some kind of… what was it? Attraction, like a veela, a pheromone that only they seem to detect, but its flawed by a persons will against doing something that isn't them, or probably doing someone they aren't attracted too.

This kind of crept him out as it shouldn't work on unintelligent animals, and knows pixies aren't stupid, so they must have enough smarts for the spell to attract them, but not enough to care about real love or attraction. Though a small cringing part of him hoped it wasn't because they like him, but at least they're kind of cute, and really amusing… well normally when they aren't trying to molest him.

He was quite proud of himself for remembering so much, but he tends to remember important things when being chased. He promised to either invent the counter jinx, or kill the jerk who is trying to get him molested by freaking Cornish Pixies-girls. He wondered whether that spell Lockhart tried that failed during second year actually worked if done by a competent wizard, but didn't have enough room as the squealing lovesick pixie girls swarmed after him.

However, his eyes widened as he had to skid across the road passed some freaked out muggles diving and skidding under a hoard of grey-skinned dark fairies, or whatever their real name is, he can't remember.

They're a little larger than Cornish pixies and have large dark eyes, now housing a pink circle, and while the Cornish pixies are dangerous, he didn't have darkness magic to avoid with them as they all wore lovesick smiles. He's just lucky there is only fifteen or so of these girls wearing little red dresses made of leaves.

He gulped as he avoided the little blast of black coloured magic that made a puddle of light for a moment where his feet would have been, obviously to stick him in place so they can do what they like with him. Though, dark fairies are smarter than the Cornish pixie, they're also instinctual creatures so he could only carry on fleeing as they joined the chase, but now he had to worry about magical attacks.

If he weren't so terrified he might have just surrendered and let them have him, or if he were more perverted, or still horny from the girls earlier. He streaked passed more screaming muggles, and passed a few cute girls and then towards some thugs, some from his cousins gang.

They looked like they were happy to see him, crunching knuckles and whatnot until they saw the hoard of fairies and pixies chasing him. Harry leapt over them as they dropped into balls, whimpering. Unfortunately, they should have fled seeing as a few dark fairies, saw them as a threat as they had shown threatening behaviour towards their sexual prey and glued them to the floor before continuing chase while some pixies robbed them of their money and sweets looking mighty pleased with themselves.

Harry skidded to a stop as three men with wands appeared in front of him. "Potter, down!" growled Mad-Eye-Moody as he stood with Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

He dived out of the way and the three froze the fairies and pixies with a simple spell; he forgot Hermione used that when Lockhart let lose those pixies second year. They floated suspended in the air looking befuddled at their predicament, most of them pouting and looking cheated.

"Harry, what's going on?!" Remus asked as he helped the exhausted boy up to his feet.

"I don't know," he said, catching his breath. "But if someone's trying to kill me, death by being molested by pixies and fairies is a new imaginative way. I didn't think the magical world had it in them. Though, as ways to go it could be worse."

Remus thought about that for a moment as he saw the pink rings in Harry's eyes and nodded. "I suppose," he agreed with a small smile. "The Order had just got a letter from Amelia Bones telling us what happened. I was coming to check up on you, and Moody thought it best not to come alone."

"Yeah, well, all things considered, I'm fine," he said, taking a few deep breaths. "I might have actually been caught in the spell again if there wasn't an army of them freaking me out."

"We should cage them up, keep them confined until the spell wears off!" Moody interrupted as he looked at some muggles who had ventured too close. "Also, clear up the muggles, get them out of here. Potter, we'll have to leave the lovesick bugs with you since we can't take them to HQ as they're too smart to be brought in without the secret and we're not sure where Dumbledore is. Just let them go once the spells broke."

"Can't they stay at your house?" he asked, sighing as he gave him a look that said 'they're your problem, not mine'. "OK, OK, just, what about if this jerk does it to others, like merpeople, or I don't know, worse."

"Merpeople can't leave the water… well except Sirens, but that's more about finding a mate because they don't have a male equivalent so mate with a muggle sailor or cruise passengers these days, and they live in the ocean, too far to travel, they'll get sick without salt water," Moody said thoughtfully giving him a lesson in merpeople too. "You'll be fine once the spell wears off you… it won't be able to stick again for a while."

"Oh great," Harry mumbled as Moody and Kingsley started gathering the scared muggles and Remus started caging up the fairies and pixies. "I don't suppose you're going to hang around and protect me from anymore of this are you?"

"Sorry Harry, Dumbledore's orders," he said with a tired sigh. "Though, for the life of us he won't tell us why you have to stay here. Though, he says protections, your wards really don't seem that different to any other," he said, finally caging the last one, magic works miracles when caging pixies and fairies.

Harry shrugged as he picked up the cage with the cutely pouting dark fairies and had to shake off their cuteness attack. "I think I'll have to cover these ones as they know the dreaded cuteness attack of doom!"

"Harry, maybe you should do more, you're starting to sound a little out of it," Remus said before slapping Harry on the back of the head, startling him as he couldn't stop staring at the fairies while they pouted, maybe that cuteness attack is real. "Yeah, cover them as soon as you get in because the effects of the spell are still able to get you if you lose focus, and you don't want to free them."

"Yeah, sure," he said looking at the fairies. "But, I could have sworn there was one more."

"Harry, you were running for your life, or whatever, you must have counted wrong," he retorted, rolling his eyes and not seeing the eager little eyes of the other fairies as they tried not to snicker too much.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he agreed with a sigh of exasperation while out of sight, squeezing her little legs together in anticipation was the missing dark fairy peering through a bush, fighting with herself not to give herself away while the old wizards were still around. She licked her little lips eying the boy-wizard hungrily, not caring about size differences, only the pleasures that await.

_**to be continued…**_

Harry sighed as he with Remus's help managed to sneak the cages into his room with a teeny bit of silencing magic over the door and window so the Dursley's don't hear them because Harry would loath to have to set the fairies free to protect them, and him. He wouldn't let the pixies free or the Dursley's wouldn't survive, not to mention him.

He's sure he could withstand doing things with fourteen fairies over fifty plus pixies and fourteen fairies. Though, with the silencing charms he hopefully won't have to lose his virginity to some fairies. He mildly wondered whether it would really count considering he would never be able to fit it inside them before shrugging and leaving his room, closing and locking the door, ignoring the cute little mewing noises trying to get his attention.

Leaving the house, he snuck round the back where he was supposed to be waiting, wondering whether they should have taken back the pixies loot or not before shrugging. He made it back outside just in time as the Dursley's returned home, Vernon automatically berating Harry unaware that dark little eyes watched his bulk in anger.

She was hidden out of sight and it was hard to hide when the love of your life could sense your presence and kept looking her way, but she's small enough that he'll brush it of as a squirrel or something.

Smiling at him, her human she couldn't stop the dreamy sigh of anticipation, her juices flowing. She couldn't even think straight enough to remember that she should go and free her sisters.

Meanwhile Harry knew, he just knew, he could sense her watching him, there were fifteen fairies, and now he has to somehow capture her before she captures him or worse, frees her sisters.

However, any plotting by either fairy or wizard was void, as Harry had to stay out of the way in his room while the Dursley's have their stupid barbeque party, but they won't know who's sabotaging it for the honour and love of her human boy.


	3. Distractions

**Balance in the Power of Gaia**

**Chapter III**

**Distractions**

Harry tried his hardest not to look at the fairies while the pixies with shorter attention spans had taken a nap holding the money they stole earlier, though Harry didn't know whether they could spend it, it being muggle money and them being pixies, but they ate the sweets.

He was laying on his bed on his stomach trying to finish off some homework and ignore the smell of food outside too. He was using a pen and paper notebook as he found he can get things done a lot quicker without magical world bulls in his way.

The fairies were getting to him as they blatantly pretended to cry, which thankfully the pixies were sleeping through. It was so obviously fake as every once in a while one would stop with a hopeful grin and look at him, but he had not, and hopefully won't fall for such a lame trick.

"I'm not letting you girls out until the spell has worn off," he playfully reprimanded amused with their adorable antics. He laughed more as they startled as Hedwig, his snowy post owl hooted at them angrily as she was trying to take a nap, which finally shut them up.

Then they started whispering in a huddle so he couldn't hear what they're up to even though he doesn't speak Arcadian, but promised himself to learn, just in case there is a next time.

He shook his head in exasperation as he listened to some of the music drifting through the house for a moment as he drunk some of the soda he robbed before he was forced away like a bad toy.

At least the muggles didn't have bagpipes in their bands and the tune was quite awesome, apparently a winner from X Factor or something; he wondered whether he has the X Factor, or whether he could get away with using real magic on Britain's got Talent; he'd be a sure win.

However, he shook away those amusing thoughts as a knock on the door startled him. He looked to the fairies as they looked to him trying to hide under a few pieces of cloth and bedding he had given them to hopefully make them more comfortable, knowing they have to hide from the muggles.

The door knocked again and Harry quickly jumped up, prioritising he pulled his blanket from where it lay on the floor, making a 'shh' gesture before throwing it over the cages, Hedwig's included before taking a few deep breaths and opening the door.

He had expected his aunt or uncle there to tell him he's a useless loser or something, which seems to upset his new 'pets'. However, he wasn't expecting a girl; her long brown hair tied back at her waist. Her hazel eyes are warm, and her pretty face, smiling, she is slender, but has a bust, and wearing some tight blue hipsters with a white tee shirt, a few inches shorter than him, but about his age.

"Can… I help you with something?" Harry asked, befuddled why this muggle girl was here, near in his room, or what she or any of the Dursley's guests would want with him.

"So, you're the mysterious, 'evil' 'troublemaking' cousin I've heard about from that loser Dursley?!" she asked looking around him in suspicion. "Though, without needing to guess, you're the good one," she informed him, amused as she offered her hand and he took it. "I'm Amanda, but Ami, Amy, or Manda are all suitable nicknames that I have my friends use."

"W-well thanks I guess," he said sheepishly shaking her hand before letting go. "I'm Harry, nice to meet you, but if you know my cousin is a dipshit bully, then why'd you come to this dump?"

She laughed with a beautiful smile. "Dad owns a farm and runs his own milk, eggs, juice, veggies delivery service, you know, milkman delivery that kind of stuff, meat too. I go to school with Dudley because apparently he was kicked out of some exclusive boys school for bullying," she said nodding.

She realised he hadn't known that, and amused it seemed to make his day before continuing. "Dad pretty much begged me to come when I was invited to try getting some extra clients on the books or something even though we're doing pretty well considering he does like to deliver fine product and you know; he likes his work and always looking for more…"

"Sounds like it, if he's willing to suffer through the Dursley's," he replied, laughing. "But if I were him, I would run, run far away and then hire a sniper to rid us of this evil!" he said with dramatic flair, which caused her to laugh.

"I like that, a good guy needs a good sense of humour… well so mums always telling me," she replied, her smile wider. "But then she also says he needs a nice body," she said touching up his chest and nodding in approval. "And a handsome face," she added with another nod. "So I guess until I find out you're an evil warlock bend on world conquest, we could hang out!" she said giggling so didn't notice his relief as she hadn't called him out.

"Well, not an evil warlock, I'm the good one," he replied, playing along with a grin. "Myrddin Emrys, at your service?" he said putting on a very bad fake Welsh accent, taking her hand and kissing the back.

"Wow, a boy who actually knows his myths," she said in surprise. "So, do you know much about the Arthurian Legends, or just Merlin's Welsh name?"

He chuckled sheepishly. "I know a little bit, but not too much," he said wishing he paid more attention in history, but who would ever think it could possibly pay off to getting a cute girl to like him more.

"That's OK," she said pleased he knows something. "Other than what I've read on Wikipedia I've mostly gotten from TV and movies. I just like the thought of all these weird old legends. I guess for a girl that's quite odd?"

Harry shook his head. "Na, why not enjoy them. If you follow the crowd with Barbie or whatever, then you would be too boring and I wouldn't want to hang out now would I?"

"I see, so can I come in to hang out with you?" she asked hopefully, bouncing on the balls of her feet, eager.

Harry gave the blanket hiding his new 'pets' a glance before looking to the beautiful young muggle girl who wanted to spend time with him before stepping aside.

"Sure thing," he said, letting her in he closed the door and she looked around.

"The Dursley's are jerks," she muttered, looking around at the sparse room. "You should contact the authorities…-."

"No," he replied, startling her. "They'll eventually meet karmas wrath."

She smiled as she looked around, not noticing him pale when she saw the book on his bed, his Standard Book of Spells grade 4. She looked at it frowning, and went to pick it up when a tiny sneeze caught her attention causing Harry to panic, as he didn't know what he can do, and doesn't want to set fairies on her.

"W-what was that?" she asked suspiciously.

"Umm… nothing," he replied, nervous. "J-just my pet hamster, she likes the dark, which is why my…"

He couldn't finish or intercept her as she rushed over and pulled off the blanket revealing the sleeping pixies and napping white owl with the sheepish looking fairies waving at her. She waved nervously back before turning to Harry.

"You have fairies in cage's!" she said, near shell-shocked, but he also surprisingly noticed the reprimand.

"A-actually the blue ones are pixies… umm… Cornish pixies," he said impishly. "You see, they're all under some evil guys… or just some bastards love spell so they've been trying to molest me, so I have to keep them captive until the spell wears off in a few days. I'm going to let them leave after, and look after them until the spell has worn off," he added the last feeling he had to explain that.

She seemed to deflate as she shook off her shock, looking at him in awe. "I knew I had seen you somewhere before, my brother are always trying to steal photos of you. I don't care if they're gay or what, but the way they talk about you can be creepy. I'm Amanda Creevey; I think my brother Colin is stalking you."

"Wow, didn't know the git had a sister," he said in surprise. "So you're nemagus?" he asked, surprised as he heard that it's uncommon for a muggle-born to have non magical siblings for whatever weird magic related reason.

"N-nemagus?" she asked, confounded.

He laughed. "Its Latin and it literally means not magician. I have just never had a big fondness for the word muggle so looked for something else. It always sounds so racist. It sounds like I'm insulting none magical peoples intellect, and though dicks like Dudley and the Dursley's may be idiots, the majority are smarter-ish."

"Wow, a magician that actually thinks we're more intelligent," she said in awe while the fairies shook their little fists at the girl homing in on their boy, not that she or Harry noticed.

He had been distracted enough by Amanda to ignore them, for now at least, even while they're being so cute. "I swear Colin and Denis get more dense the longer they've been a part of the magical world."

"You sure they weren't always that dense?" he asked jokingly.

She laughed and rolled her eyes. "Now you mention it, you're right, they were," she replied laughing with him as they sat on the bed together. "You're really different to how I pictured you. I had never thought you would be so kind, and look, even though those pixies and fairies are under a spell, I think, looking they trust you, and care about you."

He smiled looking to the little fairies as they smiled at him in devotion; he just wondered how they will feel when he frees them after the spell has worn off.

"They're stunning creatures, and I need to look out for them because some douche has spelled them into loving me. I really do want to protect them, and keep them all safe, and it helps that they're adorable."

Amanda laughed as she saw the fairies spirits lift further at the compliment. "So, you want to grab a bite to eat downstairs. If nothing more, it will freak out your 'family'. I should have insisted my brothers tag along, that would have been something to see."

"OK," he couldn't help but agree as he took her hand and stood, helping her stand after him, amused he looked to his sulking 'pets'. "Don't complain too much, we're just going to get something to eat, so be good; understand?" he asked in mild reprimand, reassuring them, they sulk-sighed and nodded readily.

"Come on Ami, let's go get something to eat," Harry said leading the girl out of his room with him, closing and securing the door after them. "Though, the Dursley's are going to be pissed, and quite frankly I don't want to eat what they prepare!"

"You have a point there," she said smilingly as she held his left arm to her body. "I suppose they hate you because you're a mage?" she asked and he nodded. "Seems quite ironic since you're like the hero and stuff who protects people like them."

He couldn't help but laugh as he held her hand, his arm held to her. "They don't give a dam about what I am or what I do. Half the time I think my aunt hates me because her younger sister, my mother was smarter than her, even after joining the nutter brigade," he said watching her smile wide as they reached the bottom floor.

"Could well be true," she replied, leading him passed some people who nodded politely or greeted them to the back door where a small teen charged in soaking wet and looking annoyed, shivering. He has brown hair and eyes, shorter than Harry, about the same height Amanda is.

"Sorry," he mumbled as he got Harry and Amanda wet. "Dudley and gang of jerks just attacked me with water guns!"

"You mean they're being dicks?" Harry suggested.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, pretty much man, but they're always dicks!"

"No need to tell me, man, I'm his cousin," he answered, shocking the boy.

"Shit man, you're Harry Potter," he said in surprise. "You don't look like a hardened criminal!"

"Oh right," Harry laughed while Amanda looked baffled. "The Dursley's say I go to some criminal school because they're jealous I was accepted into a prestigious boarding school for gifted kids."

"Wow dude, I knew they were lying jerks," he said, annoyed. "Oh, I'm Jeffery by the way, or Jeff, I don't mind too much," he said, shrugging as he shook Harry's hand. "It was nice meeting you, but I need to go home and change. I don't live far, and if I choose to come back we should hang and stuff if you don't ditch," he said before charging round them and out of the kitchen just as Petunia entered with a mop to clean up after him with a sour look.

However, Petunia paused as she saw Harry. "Boy why are you not in your room where hooligans like you belong?!" she demanded, her eyes narrowed in anger.

"Yeah, not going to play along with your stupid little games anymore," he said, rather amused. "Throw me out all you like; I quite honestly would love that. I could go anywhere if I didn't have you, but alas, while I do, Dumbledore forces you to accept me. You do realise though that he is a push over, all you need do is tell him to fuck off, and though he'll try to convince you, he will NOT hurt you! And he will give in quite quickly if he knows you're serious, and trust me, he'll know."

Harry then led his 'date', Amanda around his aunt out into the back yard into the bright sunlight. He took great amusement in the looks of Dudley as his gang spotted him with Amanda. However, it was Vernon's look of chewing a lemon that got Harry smiling while the fatty proved he can cook something as he stood at the barbeque.

"That's my mum and dad," Amanda said pointing to the blonde woman and brown haired man eating very little, just some sausages and a little salad, leading him over. "Mum, dad, this is Harry Potter, one of the most famous magicians on the planet," she said excitedly, startling them.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Harry," Mr. Creevey said in shock. "I must admit I didn't expect my son's favourite celebrity to be related to such…?"

"Scum, hell spawn, turds, take your pick or add one," Harry replied laughingly, amused, the 'party' still going on the majority not noticing anything odd. "I know what the Dursley's are, and you my friend should not do business with people like them. They are vile and would sooner beat your sons to death than look at them if they were ever clued in."

Mr. Creevey looked to his wife and she nodded quickly as he turned back to Harry. "Then we'll be leaving, all four of us," he said it as a command and Harry realised he meant him too.

"Really?" he asked, surprised. He wondered what Dumbledore would think, but with what he told Petunia, it's likely she'll just tell Dumbledore to get lost herself.

"Of course, we couldn't leave you with these people," he said, smiling. "It just wouldn't feel right, and we pride ourselves on doing what is right."

"Y-you're OK with pets, right?" Harry asked thoughtfully, and wanting to get away.

"We run a farm, so of course we are," he replied chuckling, but ten minutes later, he was nervous, after an argument with Vernon Dursley and sneaking down a few cages containing lovesick pixies and fairies into the car with a snowy white owl.

They had just settled in the Land Rover, the adults in the front and 'kids' in the back with fairies and pixies while Mrs. Creevey held Hedwig in her cage where they pulled off, zooming towards home.

"When you said pets I thought a cat or two, maybe an owl," Mr. Creevey said, driving, nervous, none of them except Harry noticed the free dark fairy. She had snuck into his jacket, cuddling with him, but he didn't want to worry them, but that explains why everyone was off on the barbeque if she was up to no good, or good depending on who you are.

"I can set them free once the love spell breaks," he said nervously. "As long as we don't let them out until then, they'll be fine. If you let them out early they'll molest me."

"Wow, villains will come up with all sorts of odd ways to defeat you," Mrs. Creevey said holding back a giggle while he sighed, nodding in agreement.

"Mum!" Amanda reprimanded making odd gestures.

"Yes, yes, I know hunnie, you're making your 'moves' so I should back off," she replied making her daughters cheeks explode with flames. "It's also a part of my job to be embarrassing."

Amanda felt like she should cry or wine more, but not with a cute boy next to her as he had been distracted. Forcing the fairies to keep their dresses covering their bits, so she forgot about her mother and started helping him as he was having trouble, and eyes widening as she realised one is free in his jacket, but she doesn't seem to be causing any trouble yet.

She gave him a glance, gesturing the free fairy and he nodded that he noticed, and how could he not have? He looked concerned, obviously not knowing what to do with her, or how to capture her without using magic.

Harry was still surprised he has not gotten a letter for underage magic, and wondering when Dumbledore will come to try making him see 'reason' like the irresponsible grandfather figure he is to many people, or great grandfather considering how old he is.

He sighed as he knew the adorable little creature was pleasuring herself while tucked away and Amanda didn't know whether she should find that funny or not. She sat, holding Harry's arm and hand as they drove along to get home and far from the moronic Dursley's.

It didn't take long to get to the farmhouse just outside of town with its roaming lands, barns and stables. They could smell the countryside and animals, and Amanda promised to teach him to ride a horse so they can ride together. It's apparently fun, but then he thought ridding a hippogriff might have been fun with a saddle, so agreed to give it a try.

Harry was pleasantly surprised, it was a little isolated to so there is the possibility of flying his broom without being seen, better chance at night though, (he will have to take Amanda for a ride). He noted the sun was slowly beginning to set, which during the summer can take quite a long time.

Harry grabbed two of the cages as they parked up, while Amanda grabbed the other two and her mother had Hedwig, and her father grabbed Harry's trunk from the boot.

Harry also had a passenger having calmed down quite a bit sitting quietly like the good little dark fairy on his head, little wings flittering occasionally to keep her balance as he moved.

An old woman at the front door to the large old cottage greeted them. "John, Martha, you're home quite a bit earlier than I expected. If you knew you weren't going to be very late you could have left the boys by themselves and I wouldn't have to TiVo my shows, I just hope I got it right this time. I would hate disturbing anyone to help me find them on-demand."

"Mum, we have plenty of TVs," her son said with a sigh. "We just had to change plans," he added at her look and letting out a sigh, he knows she prefers her chair at her house to watch what she wants to watch. "It turns out you were right about those Dursley's being trouble, and I don't want any dealings with people like that, do I."

"I told you so, but you never listen to me," she said snootily. "Anyway, who's this boy and what is that horrible little thing on his head?"

Harry chuckled nervously while the fairies were all shaking their fists at her for being rude. "I'm Harry Potter ma'am… a friend of Colin's from school. I was invited to stay and they picked me up… yeah, and these are just some… robot fairy dolls that belong to Amanda, right?"

"Oh, umm… right," she agreed nervously.

"I see," she answered doubtfully. "Well, make sure they don't poop all over the house, I'm going home," she said as Amanda dragged Harry off into the house quickly.

"Phew, I thought she realised they're real for a moment there," Amanda said, sighing in relief and having not noticed what the old woman had said, or the doubt in her voice, but Harry's honed his observation of people's behaviour over years as a way of self-preservation. "Nan really can be oblivious to the truth even when its standing right in front of her."

"H-Harry!"

He was called as a mousy haired boy a year younger came from a room, his eyes wide with surprise and suppressed delight. Harry was just happy to see he didn't have his camera with him. He peered behind him to see Colin's younger brother sitting opposite a large TV on the wall with a paused fighting video game.

"Oh, umm… hey Colin," he said with a sheepish smile. "Denis, fancy meeting you guys here."

"This is our house," Colin replied, baffled. "Umm… what are you doing with all of those pixies, and those… are they dark fairies?"

"Umm… well, yeah, some dark foe of yet undetermined origins love spelled them to me," he replied, sighing as he noticed all of the flirty behaviour.

"Well at least only one is out," he replied looking to the quiet one on his head, the pink circles having faded more, but still there, and not being with her sisters to goad her on she was being good, for now at least as she was secretly biding her time and enjoying Harry's company like this.

"Yeah, we caught the rest," he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Well what are you doing with our muggle sister, are you two dating, now?!" he asked, excited at the thought, imagining all sorts, and enjoying the thought of becoming the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter's brother-in-law.

"Nemagus," he corrected thoughtfully; he might as well use his influence to make people a little more considerate. However, Colin obviously hadn't bothered with any Latin to English, English to Latin help guides and dictionaries like Hermione forced on him second year when she realised his Latin pronunciation was really that bad.

So he got into it, especially during the summers when he had nothing better to do, (plus Hermione bought him plenty of books to help), and might be as good as Hermione now for all he knows, or better, (well maybe not better, but close).

"Umm… what's a nemagus?" Denis asked as Colin led them into the game room where there is even a pool/snooker table and darts board with a juice and other things bar. It is quite the huge room, and had a clear table to place the cages so they can watch the game, the pixies having womken during the trip.

"It means not magician in Latin," Harry replied shrugging as he flopped down on one of the squishy white leather chairs opposite the huge TV, and since it was only a chair, Amanda took the liberty to sit on his lap, which seemed to embarrass the boys a little.

"I've always felt that the word muggle is a little…" he continued, trailing off a little in thought as he held Amanda around the waist as she leaned into him. "…or maybe a lot offensive. I just don't like it, but… well, do as you do, I won't force anyone to change what they call people."

It was a little later that Amanda was getting a little annoyed as they were all sitting on a large white leather couch… no scratch that, a lot annoyed with her younger brothers as they were monopolising Harry's time, time he could be spending alone with her. They get to go to school with him while she only has the rest of the summer holidays.

However, Harry kept giving her little glances and these smiles as if he knew she was getting impatient, and wants him to herself. Though, she already knows Harry's quite the stand-up guy and doesn't want to make her brothers feel bad so agreed to play with them, or as they call it, hang and play video games.

She could also tell Harry was getting annoyed, but for a completely different reason. He has faced a giant snake and won. He had faced off against the most powerful Dark Wizard in a century four times in his meagre fifteen years of life and come out on top. He had even faced down the most vicious dragon on the planet and walked away with only a gash on his shoulder as proof, which magic easily healed leaving no trace. He had even been hunted down by hoards of pixies and fairies, and now he has them (most) in cages, and not to mention his whole patronus thing and the dementors earlier that day.

However, he couldn't get Sub Zero, his Mortal Combat character to defeat Scorpion, Colin's character while they play the game on their PlayStation 3. What will it take him to at least win one round, it doesn't even have to be the two to win, win.

It was frustrating to say the least. At least he had finally figured out how to fire his ice beam power thing and even managed to figure out how to create an ice statue to capture and freeze his opponent for some free shots, but the git still won.

It didn't help that Amanda kept laughing at him because of the annoyed look on his face was amusing, which wasn't nice for her to say, but she was only playing. They had been playing this game for the past hour, and he had not even come close to winning. He had even lost to Amanda.

He had thought that she wouldn't be into video games, (being one of those girls who prefer going out with friends to the movies and whatnot), but she had even beat Colin and Denis, something he had cheered at though, and they had sulked too, which made him feel better. They didn't seem to like losing to a girl, but being their sister made it worse.

Harry had been using the Sub Zero character since the beginning in the hopes that if he could at the very least get the hang of this one character he might actually get the hang of the game enough to win, since this is the first time he had ever played a video game in his life.

He was wrong. Sure, he had gotten pretty good, and fast, but they had been playing a lot longer than him so have more practice time with their favourite characters in the game. Plus they have more experience with computers than him. Why couldn't the magical world have things like this?

It would be awesome to play a quidditch game, or other wizarding based games even. Like a tri-wizard tournament game. He would have enjoyed the tournament a lot more if he never actually had to do the tasks in person, not that he's lazy but, it would have been less dangerous. Though, thinking of the tournament he wondered how Fleur and her sister are doing.

"So… why don't you like the word muggle?" Colin had to ask again.

Harry frowned, gathering his thoughts. "It's a word with a similar vein to mud-blood really, only everyone uses it as if that's OK. Though, I really don't get why those, non-'purebloods' get so worked up over. I can think of worse things to be called. Mud-blood is kind of amusing really if you think about it, it's an insult against your nemagus blood as if you should be ashamed. So I don't get why anyone would be offended if they love their nemagus families, parents, or grandparents.

"If it offends you, I think, thinking over the truth behind its meaning, then you're a pretender who wants to follow in the footsteps of morons who would use the word. We should just look at morons like them and reply with a 'yep, and proud of it', then bring out the really good put downs!"

"Wow that actually makes so much sense!" Colin gasped out looking at Harry in hero-worship, his brother nodding along just as eagerly.

"Yeah, well I hadn't even heard about it till my second year at Hogwarts," he said, thoughtful and amused as he thought about it. "Hagrid and Ron both told me what it means, and they both looked appalled, but I'm still confused as to why Hermione cared so much, or who told her about it and what it means in the first place because no one told me…-?"

He stopped as Colin waved his hand as if he was in class before he answering the 'question'. "The woman who took me to Diagon Alley told me and the others with me, and told us that purebloods are allowed to call us it or something, mum slapped her so hard she broke the woman's jaw," he said proudly, shocking Amanda as she didn't know her mum had it in her. "Flitwick had been at the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, saw what happened as the woman was helped away and offered to finish taking us shopping, look pretty amused that the pureblood lady got beat by a 'weak' 'muggle'."

"The nemagus have come a long way since the magus have… it means magician," he added at the boy's blank looks. "Well, since the magus really took real notice, so why, when the nemagus have invented useful tools like computers and TVs, not to mention light bulbs and even pens do the wizards choose to not use them, having quills and inkwells that even a great Japanese calligrapher has to be slow, steady and cautious with?"

"Umm… because they don't work in the wards?" Denis answered, neither he nor his brother having thought about it before.

"Possibly, but then magic could shield them too," he replied, shrugging. "I think part of the reason is they're scared they're not smart enough to understand it. Then if they bring in and maybe even improve on technology, they could lose pureblood magus control.

"That's not to mention all of the pureblood racists with so much power in the magical world. They hate the scientific world so much that they will deprive everyone, and then teach their kids to be tossers too. Wow, I really have too much time on my hands to contemplate this crap. Anyway, enough about that rubbish… it's time to kick your butts at this bloody game!"

The three of them smirked at him in doubt, amused with him, and finding it refreshing to hear a wizard of his calibre outing the magical world as less than the awesome they are led to believe.

"That isn't likely," replied Amanda as she snatched a wireless controller out of Colin's hand and began selecting her character preparing to defeat Harry once again. "You may be able to kick butt in the real world, but in the virtual world, I'm the dark goddess of butt kicking," she added with an imitation evil cackle.

Harry rolled his eyes and smirked as he chose Sub Zero once again wondering whether he should perhaps choose a different character next time even though he probably will not. He is too invested in this one right now. He only chose this character the first time because he looked cool and seemed to have the most awesome powers. He wished he could be an awesome ninja with super cool ice powers to kick his enemies' asses too.

"Maybe, but in the real world you're my demoness, waiting to take me into a hell load of… fun," he said as he gave her a suggestive wink.

Amanda blushed lightly while her brothers looked away uncomfortably, most likely too scared and intimidated by Harry to even attempt some brotherly teasing.

"Flattery won't get you victory, Harry," she chimed singsong, mockingly. He groaned as the fight began and her character started laying waste to his.

_Poor Sub Zero... WON?!_

_Amanda looked at Harry, to the control pad he was holding to see the free little fairy looking at her smugly where she fluttered above, her little feet and hands pressing buttons on all fours._

_"Hell, there is no way I'm losing to Tinkerbelle!" she said while the boys were shocked as they watched the battle commence, but Harry couldn't not laugh, it was practically mandatory as he found the ultimate cheat code, and she's adorably a bad winner._

_He figured he has a partner in learning Arcadian in Amanda now so she can cuss out her video gaming archrival in her own language. _

_**to be continued…**_


End file.
